3 in the morning
by 1jackskellington106
Summary: 3 in the morning is never a good time to be woken up. This is not one of those times. Short fun story! XD Please review, i love you all who do


3 in the morning is never a good time to be woken up. This wasn't the case though.

I was half asleep, half awake…more or less groggy I guess when I rolled over too far and landed on Flaky's side of my bed. One thing was wrong though; she wasn't there. I sat up and saw the bathroom light was on behind the closed bathroom door.

'It was 2:56am, Flaky doesn't usually use the bathroom this early in the morning.' I got up out of bed, and walked over to the door, I could hear her talking to herself, and was she crying?

"Flaky? Everything ok in there?" I knocked on the door, and I heard her moving from inside my bathroom. My eyes were still adjusting from sleeping, so it took me a little while to find the door knob.

"Y-yes, everything is o-ok." She didn't open the door, but I could tell she was right next to it from how close she sounded.

"Open the door Flaky? Please?" I tried to open it but it was locked. I leaned up against the door and knocked again. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, at least she was ok.

"Okay…" I heard the lock click and I quickly opened the door, not wanting to wait another second of waiting.

She now sitting on the rim of the bathtub, and her hands were covering her face while she softly started to cry, her messy bed head still cascaded beautifully around her small frame. I literally dropped down on my knees in front of her and tried to comfort her. She wasn't wearing her usual pajama shorts and only had on her shirt and panties. That was odd.

"Flaky, please look at me, please tell me what's wrong, this is killing me!" I wrapped my arms around her small waist and brought her close to me. She started to cry harder as she pulled back and pointed to the counter. A little box was lying on its side and a white stick was on the counter.

"Flaky?" I looked at her and she looked up at me. Her face was a lot paler and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"I'm sorry Flippy." She said it in a soft whisper then I put one plus one together to equal three. I stood up and looked at the stick. A pink little plus was on it, I set it back down and smiled, and then I sat down in front of her and hugged her.

"Flaky don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, I'm the one you should be blaming right now, we both knew the chances when we had sex with out a condom, and I know we haven't exactly talked about this stuff, but I'm sure we can do it. We are going to have a family." I smiled and kissed her.

"I-I was so scared you were going t-to leave us." She hugged me and I hugged her tighter. I nuzzled my face into her warm neck and rubbed her back.

"I would never leave you. I'm not a douche like Disco Bear. I would never hurt you like that…I'm going to be a dad…wow." I knew there was a chance of this happening, but I never knew I would be this happy.

She pulled back and held her tiny stomach. I leaned down, kissed her tummy and helped her up off the edge of the tub. I threw the box and the strip away, turned the light off, and headed back to bed with the girl I love.

"Flaky?" I was checking to see if she was still awake.

"Yes Flippy?" She turned and faced me. I ran my hand threw her soft hair, she got rid of her dandruff years ago but even then she was still beautiful.

"I love you." She got closer and filled the space between us.

"I love you too Flippy." She laid her head on my shoulder and we fell asleep.

8 months later.

"Fliiiiiipy? Can you go to the store and get me more sushi and ketchup? I'm all out." Flaky was now 8 months pregnant, and she looked like she had a beach ball under her sweater. She was still so small yet so freaking strong.

"Honey, its 9 at night; can't you eat something else?" I've been driving at random hours of day and night so she can have her random cravings.

"Fine, I'll drive myself." You see, it took me a second to realize that a pregnant Flaky driving, was very bad, especially when she has one month until our baby boy is born, and also it was freaking night time.

"FLAKY! I'LL DRIVE!" I yelled as she tried to get into our car.

3 weeks, 5 days, and one unconscious Flippy on the floor later, a handsome baby boy was born. He had a lock of his father's green hair, he had his mother's red eyes and was named Flippy jr.


End file.
